


What Are You Thinking Of

by Yuri4Gwen



Series: Only Worth Living If Somebody Is Loving You [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Billy Hargrove, Background Neil Hargrove, Background Neil Hargrove/Mrs Harrington, Beta Nancy Wheeler, Billy Hargrove Angst, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove's Thighs, Biting, Bottom Steve Harrington, Brat Steve Harrington, Confused Billy Hargrove, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hurt Steve Harrington, Jealous Billy Hargrove, Knotting, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Billy Hargrove, Omega Steve Harrington, POV Billy Hargrove, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Protective Billy Hargrove, Rich Steve Harrington, Rimming, Season One Steve Harrington, Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship, Soft Billy Hargrove, Spanking, Steve Harrington Has Nightmares, Steve's Pout, Top Billy Hargrove, Worried Billy Hargrove, scared Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri4Gwen/pseuds/Yuri4Gwen
Summary: Billy has adjusted to life in Hawkins as his obsession with Steve continues to grow. He thought his only problem was keeping their relationship a secret from their parents until he was ready to bond with Steve but that was before Nancy Wheeler.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Neil Hargrove/Mrs Harrington, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Only Worth Living If Somebody Is Loving You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022986
Comments: 24
Kudos: 119





	What Are You Thinking Of

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.

Sweat ran down his body as Billy ground his cock in deeper and he felt Steve’s hot breath on his neck as he tried to suppress his moans. It had been a long torturous month as Steve was busy with school, his friends and whatever else he did as a typical rich teenager and Billy had increased his workouts and attended more parties just to fill the time. 

In the year that Billy had been in Hawkins, his dad and Mrs Harrington had never been home for more than a few days at a time. Yet for this past month, they had been home for twenty-six days straight with no talk of them going anywhere. As Billy’s frustrations grew Steve’s pout became more apparent until he couldn’t take it anymore. When Steve disappeared after dinner without telling anyone where he was going Billy knew this was how the night was going to end.

As his knot expanded to tie them together Steve’s whimpers grew and the deep dark desire to hear him flowed through Billy. Just thinking about everyone knowing that Steve was his made a growl come unbidden to his lips. He leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Fuck Princess you did need this.”

“Ugh…you’re such a dick…”

Billy laughed.

“Ok if you can say that without whimpering I’ll believe you mean it.”

Just as Steve opened his mouth to respond Billy ground right up against the spot that made Steve incoherent and he snapped his mouth shut.

“That’s what I thought, Sweetheart.”

He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer so he leaned down to give Steve a bruising kiss before licking and nibbling his way down his jaw towards his throat. As he reached his bonding gland Steve did what he always did and moved his head to the side so that Billy had better access to it. He couldn’t help the thrill that this always instilled in him, that Steve was encouraging him to take the gland in his mouth. 

He could feel the little hard nub just under Steve’s skin; it pulsed along with his heartbeat as he licked over it with his tongue. As he scraped his sharp teeth against it he felt Steve wrap himself more securely around Billy as his moans increased in volume. As he sucked more of it into his mouth he felt Steve squeeze him tightly as he finally came and Billy quickly followed suit.

Billy slowly released the gland from his mouth giving it a few last teasing licks, he knew that it was only a matter of time before he crushed it between his teeth but he had to bide his time for the moment. 

There was an unspoken agreement between them that Steve should continue to pursue beta girls to keep their parents off the scent so that they could continue to fuck in peace. Billy knew if his dad found out about them there'd be hell to pay. It was very much a spoken rule that Billy wouldn't tolerate another Alpha anywhere near him that especially included Tommy but Steve reassured him that there was nothing but friendship there and Tommy was completely gone for Carol. Billy wasn't convinced as he'd seen how Tommy's eyes lingered on Steve but he trusted Steve's intentions so for now, they could maintain a friendship. The second they bonded however Tommy was gone.

This arrangement wasn't without its complications however as Steve was beautiful, popular and rich. The first time Steve fucked a girl Billy couldn't help it if he ground his knot in a little deeper, brought his hand down on Steve's ass a little harsher and sucked so hard on his bonding gland that it left Steve breathless. When he limped down to breakfast the next morning looking dishevelled and dazed Billy smirked as Steve let out a sharp inhale as he sat down to breakfast and his mother fussed over him as Steve's blush deepened.

It was harmless however and Billy knew that he and Steve had a deeper connection no silly beta girl from Hawkins was ever going to come between them. At least that's what he thought before Nancy Wheeler.

Billy sat sulking in his room while Steve had his little party downstairs, he’d watched him get ready earlier and knew that he was trying so desperately to impress this girl. It made Billy’s skin crawl, why was she so special? Their parents weren’t even here; they knew nothing of Wheeler so why was he dating her? Later that night he was skulking about the house, desperate to go to Steve’s room but knew that he had her in there and to add to his annoyance he ran into Tommy in the kitchen. 

He couldn’t understand why Steve kept him around; he was an asshole and bad influence. Billy desperately wanted to throw him out just to see the look on his face but he knew Steve would have a fit so he just nodded his head at him and returned upstairs. The rest of the night was spent waiting for tomorrow when he could finally confront Steve; he knew the consequences of spending the night with someone else.

Unfortunately for Billy Steve’s time became more divided between him and Wheeler. Steve would sneak out in the early evening when Billy was occupied and he knew he was going to her house. When confronted about it he claimed that she was helping him to study for some important test which Billy knew was complete bullshit. They had never argued seriously over a girl before and Billy had a sinking feeling that this was significant but Steve just laughed off his anger and distracted him until Billy was sucking on his bonding gland as he ground his knot deeper. He foolishly felt comforted by the fact that Wheeler would never be able to make Steve lose control like this.

“What the fuck happened to you?”

“Don’t…”

Billy stalked over to Steve as he stood by the window in the kitchen with a dejected look on his bloodied face. He felt his blood freeze in his veins when he saw just how bad Steve’s face was injured. He’d heard some faint whispering after school that Steve had been involved in a fight but he didn’t know this was the outcome. He was going to kill whoever thought that they had the right to put their hands on him. Steve wouldn’t look him in the eye but Billy was determined to get to the bottom of this.

“Who did this to you? Tell me.”

Steve curled in on himself more, which only increased Billy’s rage especially when he flinched as Billy placed a hand on his shoulder. Steve closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

“Look, it was me ok, I’m the asshole here everything you see I had coming.”

Billy was confused, why was Steve protecting whoever did this? Was he hurt elsewhere? How extensive where his injuries? Billy tried to discreetly check him out, how he was standing, what his clothes looked like, did he have any blood on him? He moved closer to Steve slowly so as not to scare him, he desperately wanted to pull him close and comfort him.

“Trust me, I deserved it.”

Billy held his breath, something was very wrong here. Then Steve looked up at him with those same puppy dog eyes he gave his mother when he was in trouble. 

“Can you get me the first aid kit from upstairs?”

“Come upstairs with me and I’ll fix you up.”

“No, I just need a moment…please Alpha.”

All Billy’s instincts were screaming at him that something was wrong and he shouldn’t let Steve out of his sight. Yet from his interactions with his dad, he knew that sometimes you just needed to be alone so he gently squeezed his shoulder and headed up the stairs. He went to the bathroom to retrieve the kit but stopped when he heard Steve’s car starting up outside. Where was he going? He ran back down the stairs and out the front door only to see Steve’s car disappear into the night.

His instincts screamed at him to follow so he ran back inside to get his keys. His frustrations grew over the next several hours as he drove to all the places that he knew Steve frequented only to turn up empty-handed. By the time he arrived home he was frantic with worry, the house was still dark and empty and he didn’t know whether to be relieved that their parents were gone or upset that he had no one to rant to about Carlotta’s idiotic son. 

Secretly he knew the answer to that as his dad would kill him if he fucked up the sweet deal he had in Hawkins but he was so stressed out that he didn’t care. Maybe Mrs Harrington knew somewhere Steve went that Billy hadn’t thought of. He paced the entire bottom half of the house, he felt energy buzzing under his skin and he couldn’t relax even for a second, all he could think about was all the bad things that Steve could be involved in. When Steve finally turned up Billy was going to kill him.

As the night sky outside slowly brightened into day Billy eventually ran out of energy, it felt like it happened all at once and he sat down on the couch just to rest for a second. His body felt like he’d run several marathons, his muscles quivered like jelly as he finally sank back onto the couch as his eyelids drooped.

Billy’s eyes snapped open and he jumped up off the couch before he’d even realised he was awake. His body protested the quick movement and he stumbled on his way to the front door to check for Steve’s car. Once he spotted that it was parked innocently in the driveway as though it had never left he turned and ran up the stairs as quickly as his legs could carry him. When he reached Steve’s room he found him lying face down on his bed out cold. Billy went over and without thinking about it touched Steve’s head almost as though he needed tangible evidence that he was really here. Then without a second thought, he crawled into the bed beside him and shoved his nose up against Steve’s neck as he let sleep overtake him once more to the sound of Steve’s gentle breathing.

The next several weeks were some of the most frustrating of Billy’s entire life. As Steve’s face healed he continued to date Wheeler and when he talked about her his voice softened and he got a faraway look in his eyes, which made Billy want to break things. Apparently, due to Wheeler, he’d finally cut that asshole Tommy loose and Billy couldn’t help feeling jealous, as Steve had laughed off the idea anytime Billy had brought it up. 

Steve was also on friendlier terms with Byers who according to the Hawkins grapevine was totally gone for Wheeler and therefore a rival, which didn’t make any sense to Billy. He’d also learned that Byers was the one who had beat Steve up in a fight possibly over Wheeler which only made his head hurt if he thought about it for too long. 

He also noticed that Steve seemed to jump at shadows, when he and Billy were together at night he would cling a little harder. On the nights that he wasn’t with Wheeler, he would do things to entice Billy into his room at night whether their parents were around or not. 

Billy just knew deep down in his gut that Steve was hiding something from him and he was determined to discover what it was. So he decided that he would start with Steve’s car, maybe he kept something in it that would shed some light on this situation. After searching through the car he didn’t find anything out of the ordinary so he moved to the trunk because he figured if he wanted to keep something in the car but out of sight he’d surely keep it there. 

He popped the trunk, nothing looked out of the ordinary until he moved a few things around. His blood ran cold when he saw what he thought was an innocent-looking baseball bat but when he pulled it out it had several nails hammered into it. He threw it forcefully back into the trunk then went on a search for Steve even though it was only the middle of the day.

He found him in his room, freshly showered and finishing up his hair. Billy stood in the doorway watching him secretly; if Billy hadn’t known how his behaviour had changed over the past several weeks he would think that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He seemed like a typical teenager getting ready to go out like he didn’t have a care in the world but Billy knew different.

“Going out?”

Steve jumped and turned towards him with wide eyes before visibly relaxing as he realised it was Billy.

“Yeah…I’m heading over to…Nancy’s…”

Billy came more fully into the room as Steve stood up straight.

“Oh is that right?”

“Yeah…I’m only going for a few hours.”

“I need you to tell me something first.”

Apprehension entered Steve’s eyes as he nodded.

“What’s the deal with the bat?”

The whiplash of apprehension into shock on Steve’s face would have been comical if it didn’t worry Billy, what is he hiding? He could see all the excuses forming in Steve’s mind as he fidgeted before him. 

“It’s Tommy’s.”

“Tommy’s?”

“Yeah, it was this stupid… uh… thing…”

“Don’t hurt yourself, Princess.”

Steve glared at him.

“It’s not important, I’ll get rid of it.”

“You expect me to buy this?”

Steve bit his lip as he crossed his arms across his chest then he shrugged nonchalantly.

“I don’t care if you do.”

Steve relaxed his body slightly as his eyes shone bright and Billy wanted to push this further but couldn’t resist Steve when he decided to play-act at being a brat, originally it was just who he was a spoiled rich kid who was used to getting his way but over the past few weeks Billy had seen a genuine change in him and he selfishly didn’t like it. He was slowly becoming Wheeler’s Steve, which meant he was rarely Billy’s Steve.

“Oh is that right, Princess?”

Billy stalked into the room walked over to Steve’s bed, sat down and patted his lap.

“Convince me”

Steve smiled bashfully at him then strode over and straddled his thigh as Billy grabbed his face with both hands and devoured his lips hungrily. As his fingers made their way into Steve’s thick tresses and scratched his scalp to Steve’s apparent delight Billy thought about the time that had stretched out since he’d last had him like this. When this whole thing began they could barely keep their hands off each other all it would take was a coy look, a lip protruding into a pout or Steve’s previous spoiled nature for Billy’s craving to become unbearable. 

Their parents were absent most of the time but even when they were home that just meant they had to hide in the shadows but now Steve stayed mostly in the light and only turned to Billy when the darkness became too much. Billy felt more lost than he ever had in his life but for him now these moments with him felt bittersweet but he was determined to make the most of them.

He could feel Steve starting to rock slightly on the thigh he was perched on and slid his right hand down to the small of his back to encourage him. Within a few minutes, Steve started to increase the pressure and he moaned deeply into Billy’s mouth as he threw his head back. As he rode his thigh Billy stuck his nose into Steve's neck where he could chase his scent on his freshly showered skin.

He wished he could make this moment stretch on and on where Steve needed him, craved his touch and was so wanton when he received it.

"Alpha... Please."

"Tell Daddy what you need, Princess"

"You, please just... Need you."

That niggling feeling that something wasn't right continued at the back of his mind but he shoved it away to concentrate on Steve.

He pulled Steve in for another hard kiss and let him pleasure himself on Billy’s thigh for a short while until he couldn’t take his moans any longer. He pulled away from Steve’s lips ignoring his groan of disappointment and grabbed his hips to still him. He then used his strength to lift Steve off his lap; he always enjoyed the way Steve’s face lit up at his superior strength as he could manhandle Steve as though he weighed nothing at all. He set him down in front of him and gave him a smirk.

“Strip.”

Steve shot him a relieved smile and Billy felt frustration for a second that they both knew this was a charade, a distraction from a conversation they should be having. While Steve pulled the clothes he’d no doubt carefully crafted for Wheeler's appreciation off in a hurry Billy leaned back and took his own off slowly. Steve ended up lying beside him with an impatient pout upon his lips waiting on Billy to be fully revealed. 

Once Billy was ready he wasted no time and rolled over on top of Steve pinning him playfully to the bed and kissing the soft smile off his lips. Billy decided to take his time; if Steve wanted to distract him he may as well make it worth his while. 

He stroked his fingers tenderly over Steve’s soft skin, exploring his body for the sake of exploring. Usually, within a short space of time, he had Steve completely at his mercy, moaning and begging Billy for his knot but not today. He luxuriated in Steve’s soft sighs, his fingers dancing like gentle butterflies across his shoulders and the gentle sway of his body in all the places where their skin connected. 

Time ceased to exist as he became lost in Steve; he wanted them to remain in this little bubble of time forever. Eventually, though Steve had to burst that bubble because as usual he was a greedy impatient brat by opening his legs wider and moaning into Billy’s mouth. Billy pulled back to look into his flushed face.

“Something wrong, Pretty Boy?”

Steve groaned loudly as his pout returned.

“I thought you were going to fuck me.”

“You think you deserve that?”

“For putting up with you, yeah.”

Without warning Billy pinned him more securely to the bed and attached his mouth under Steve’s jaw, sucking the skin into his mouth to worry it with his teeth and tongue. Steve didn’t complain about the possibility of marks, he just tipped his head back and moaned. He moved his way down Steve’s body deliberately leaving stinging marks down his chest, across his stomach and finally on his inner thighs. 

He sucked the last mark onto Steve’s skin as he pulled back to look up at his face, Steve’s face was tipped back and his eyes were closed as he worried his poor abused bottom lip. Billy moved a little further down the bed making a big show of hoisting his thighs up and pulling them apart so that he could get a good look at Steve’s wet shiny little hole, just looking at it made him hungry and he groaned low in his throat. 

He glanced up at Steve once more to see his eyes glued on Billy as a soft blush infused his cheeks, he always loved that no matter how many times they did this Steve seemed to retain a level of bashfulness about it. Steve’s innocence about what they were doing never failed to make Billy’s blood heat, he couldn’t imagine a time when this fact wouldn’t turn him on, that he could instil those feelings in him. It lit a possessive fire within him that he wanted to be the only one that Steve would ever look at this way.

His mouth watered as he leaned in and started licking at his hole feeling Steve’s shudder on his tongue as his moan echoed around the room. Feeling emboldened by the reaction he started to lick, nibble and tongue fuck Steve into an incoherent mess. He slipped a finger in alongside his tongue to help with the stretch as Steve’s thighs began to shake. 

By the time he’d pushed in another finger Steve’s thighs and the sides of Billy’s face was covered in slick and he pulled back to wipe his face and stretch Steve a little more. As Steve clenched around his fingers Billy decided that he was ready.

He slid his way back up Steve’s body to recapture his mouth as he finally pushed his cock into him. Steve wrapped his arms and legs around Billy as he groaned into his mouth. Billy started a fast pace, as the feeling of being inside Steve was too much after not having him as frequently as he was used to. If he had his way they would spend all their free time being together like this but for some reason, Steve had to give time to Wheeler.

“Oh god, yes, Billy.”

“That’s it, Princess, I’m the only one who can fuck you this good.”

Steve nodded as he groaned loudly and dug his fingers into Billy’s shoulders, it was a good thing they were all alone. All the sensations he was feeling made him pop a knot quicker than he usually did and he moved back to Steve’s lips where he was eagerly welcomed. Billy swallowed all of Steve’s whimpers as he worked his knot into him then licked his way across Steve’s jaw and down towards his gland but just as his tongue flicked across it Steve suddenly grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him back to his mouth. 

Billy wanted to resist as teasing Steve’s gland was important to him, he saw it as a reinforcement of their unspoken plans to bond in the future and Steve had never pulled him away from it before.

‘Who do you belong to?’

He felt the words bubble up his throat until he was choking on them but with great effort, he forced them back down. He couldn’t be sure of what the answer would be and feared that even Steve didn’t know. Him answering with uncertainty would be almost as bad as him answering with her name. He hoped that Wheeler was just a passing phase and Steve would eventually come back to him fully.

All the brightly decorated spaces in the Harrington’s large empty house couldn’t lift Billy’s mood. Their parents had decided to go on a winter vacation and for the first time in a long time had actually invited them along but Steve had declined straight away and Billy had foolishly gotten his hopes up about all the ways that they were going to spend the time together. 

The giddiness he felt had made him feel like a kid who innocently still believed in Santa, leaving out milk and cookies and struggling to sleep listening out for reindeer hooves on the roof. It took him longer than he cared to admit that it was Steve he was excited about, they’d have time together surrounded by the magic of Christmas. He felt so corny thinking about all the ways that they could pass the time with traditions from their combined families pasts and maybe invent some of their own. He had even secretly bought Steve a gift; it sat wrapped under his bed waiting for the opportune moment to surprise Steve with it. 

On Christmas Eve Billy sat alone in front of the tree, a lukewarm beer cradled in his hand with Steve’s gift under the tree at his feet. He should have known that he couldn’t compete with Wheeler, what he didn’t know was how much it would hurt.


End file.
